Mirrors (Justin Timberlake song)
center|300px Mirrors ist ein Lied des Sängers Justin Timberlake aus dem Album The 20/20 Experience Lyrics Aren't you somethin' to admire Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror And I can't help but notice You reflect in this heart of mine If you ever feel alone and The glare makes me hard to find Just know that I'm always Parallel on the other side Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass I'm here tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back into you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making Two reflections into one Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Aren't you somethin', an original Cause it doesn't seem really as simple And I can't help but stare, cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes I can't ever change without you You reflect me, I love that about you And if I could, I Would look at us all the time Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass I'm here tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back into you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making Two reflections into one Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Yesterday is history Tomorrow's a mystery I can see you lookin' back at me Keep your eyes on me Baby, keep your eyes on me I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back into you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making Two reflections into one Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me You are, you are the love of my life x10 Baby, you're the inspiration for this precious song And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home Just to let you know, you are You are, you are the love of my life x8 Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you My reflection, in everything I do You're my reflection and all I see is you My reflection, in everything I do You are, you are the love of my life x16 Video thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Pop Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:Justin Timberlake